


Logan's Birthday Trip

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Attempting daily updates, Bonfire Night, Deceit goes as Damien in this, Eventual Prinxiety, Group Chat Elements, He moved from america, Heathers: The Musical References, How Do I Tag, Logan's birthday celebration, M/M, Remus likes to wander off, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, They go to London, Thomas is an upcoming actor living in England, but im still warning you just in case, it isnt described in any detail, part of an au, remus wanders off in part nine, simply stated that he is having one, theyre all best friends, twitter elements, virgil has a panic attack on day four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: Follow our favourite boys as they take a trip to London. It is their first time in the city and really, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fics! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462846
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108





	1. Day One: LoNDON

07:49 AM • Nov 03 2019

**Patton Marley **@AcardigancladMarley

Happy Birthday Lo! Off to London in a few hours! @LoganMarley

_07:49 • 03 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_ **606 ** _ _Retweets_ ** _ • 1,947 _ ** _Likes_

**|**

**Roman Cassidy **@Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

yES, Happy Birthday Teach

**Virgil Avery **@V.AveREE

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Happy Birthday from Me, Remus and Damien because they're here with me now and can't be bothered to pick up their phones

**Remus Cassidy **@Re.Cas.Dukey

Replying to _@V.AveREE_

EXcUSE Me vIRgil! LoNDON!!!!!

**Logan Marley **@LoganMarley

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Haha, thank you guys

<~>

Logan smiled to himself as he read through the replies left on Patton's tweet. The original poster of the tweet, his loving husband Patton, was downstairs in the kitchen making them breakfast before they had to leave for the airport.

Logan had only known for just over a week that he, his husband and their four closest friends were going to be travelling to London for a week on the day of his birthday. 'A birthday celebration lasting a week long!' Patton had exclaimed joyfully when Logan had gotten over the shock. He had always wanted to go to London because its history intrigued him. However, Logan only knew that they would be going there, not what they would be doing there.

"Logie! Foods ready" Patton called up the stairs and Logan locked his phone screen before getting up and leaving the room. Only a few more hours to go.


	2. Day Two - Surprise One

10:24 AM • Nov 04 2019

**Remus Cassidy** @Re.Cas.Dukey

WelCoME tO LonDON gUYS!

10:24 • 04 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone

**183** Retweets • **1019** Likes

**|**

**Sylvia Shneither** @neithershneither

Replying to _@Re.Cas.Dukey_

Didn't you guys land yesterday? What did you guys do all day?

**Virgil Avery** @V.AveREE

Replying to _@neitherschneither_

Remus was whining for food, so we had to go get some. We went to McDonald's

**Damien Everett** @SlimyBoiEverett

Replying to _@V.AveREE_

You were the same, so I don't see why you're complaining about it

**Remus Cassidy** @Re.Cas.Dukey

Replying to _@SlimyBoiEverett_

Yeah you tell him

**Virgil Avery** @V.AveREE

Replying to _@SlimyBoiEverett_

Oi! I was not. @Ro.Cas.Princey get in here and defend my honour!

**Roman Cassidy** @Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to_ @V.AveREE_

Hot Topic, you called?

**Virgil Avery** @V.AveREE

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Princey_

I'm gonna ignore the fact you called me that. Anyway, your brother and his boyfriend are picking on me :(

**Roman Cassidy** @Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@V.AveREE_

@SlimyBoiEverett and @Re.Cas.Dukey bois plz don't pick on Virge

**Damien Everett** @SlimyBoiEverett

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Princey_

Just because you like him doesn't mean you have to defend him :/

**Patton Marley** @AcardigancladMarley

Replying to _@SlimyBoiEverett_

Hey! @Re.Cas.Dukey @Ro.Cas.Dukey @V.AveREE @SlimyBoiEverett

Stop fighting and come get ready. We're leaving in half an hour

**Sylvia Schneither** @neitherschneither

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Ooooooo, where you guys off to?

**Patton Marley** @AcardigancladMarley

Replying to _@neitherschneither_

I can't tell you now because it'll ruin the surprise for Lo. But I'm sure the boys will have something to say about it later though ;)

**Sylvia Schneither** @neitherschneither

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Awww, well enjoy your day out!

<~>

  
"You guys ready?" Patton called as he walked through the door to Damien and Remus' hotel room, Damien having left the door open for him.

"Almost" Damien said from the bathroom, applying his eyeliner. Remus was sprawled on the bed, eyes closed, wrinkling his t-shirt. Patton sighed and tapped on his leg before moving away when Remus opened his eyes.

"C'mon Kiddo, you can help me with some of the bags" Patton said and smiled when he heard Remus get up behind him. "Damien you have five minutes"

"Okay!"

Once Damien had joined them outside the hotel room, they set off into the street to get a taxi. Virgil grinned as he covered Logan's ears when Patton was giving the driver the address. The journey was relatively quiet, Remus' head dropping onto Damien's shoulder from time to time as the movement of the car relaxed him, almost sending him off to sleep. Opposite them, Roman snickered and tapped Virgil's shoulder, pointing out his brother and snapping a picture on his phone.

Logan was settled into Patton's side as the car took them to streets they hadn't seen on their way to the hotel. He was curious as to where they were going because the others all seemed to know. The time by now was around 11:30 and they were just pulling up outside of their destination. Logan got out of the car and his eyes widened at the sight of Baker Street. Turning to Patton, who was beaming widely at him, he opened his mouth to say something but found he was speechless. Logan Marley was speechless.

"You like it?" Patton asked, taking his hand.

Tightening his hold on Patton's hand, Logan replied, "I love it. Is this the Sherlock Holmes Museum?"

"Yeah" Patton confirmed, "It was actually Damien's idea to bring you here. He found the website and then showed me, and I knew I had to bring you here. It isn't much but I thought I may as well because you are such a big fan of the books"

Logan's eyes widened and he turned to Damien who was stood next to Remus, supporting his boyfriend as Remus leaned into him. Damien gave him a smile, a genuine one, and Logan nodded at him, "Thank you"

"It's no problem, now go enjoy your day. We'll be right behind you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that despite having been to London multiple times I have never actually been to the Sherlock Holmes museum, I only know that it exists. Thanks for reading!


	3. Day Two - Continued

17:21 PM • Nov 04 2019

**Logan Marley** @UWU

I could not have asked for better friends. Thank you all so much for today

_17:21 PM • 04 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

**2073** Likes • **273** Retweets

|

**Logan Marley** @UWU

Wait, I take that back. Who changed my name?

**Virgil Avery** @V.AveREE

Replying to _@UWU_

It wasn't me. @Ro.Cas.Princey, do you know who it was?

**Roman Cassidy** @Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to_ @V.AveREE_

@V.AveREE, @UWU It wasn't me. Maybe Patton knows @AcardigancladMarley

**Patton Marley** @AcardigancladMarley

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Princey_

Sorry Kiddos, sorry love I don't know who changed it

**Logan Marley** @UWU

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Well if it wasn't Ro and Virge then that leaves Damien and Remus. @SlimyBoiEverett @Re.Cas.Dukey did one of you change my name?

**Damien Everett** @SlimyBoiEverett

Replying to _@UWU_

Fine. It was me. Remus is asleep so he won't answer

**Maddy Harper** @Madarper

Replying to _@SlimyBoiEverett_

Haha, that's funny. When did you get chance to do that?

**Logan Marley** @UWU

Replying to _@Madarper_

No! Don't take his side. You will feed his ego and we don't want that

**Damien Everett** @SlimyBoiEverett

Replying to _@UWU_

First of all, that applies to Roman. Not me. @Madarper, I did it when Logan left his bags with us to go to one of the displays with Patton.

**Logan Marley** @UWU

Replying to_ @SlimyBoiEverett_

Never again will I trust you with my belongings

**Damien Everett** @SlimyBoiEverett

Replying to _@UWU_

Is that why you haven't changed it back? Plus, it was Remus' idea

**Maddy Harper** @Madarper

Replying to _@UWU_

Oof, he got you on that one. Anyway, did you have a good time on your day out today?

**Virgil Avery** @V.AveREE

Replying to_ @Madarper_

As a witness, I can confirm that he did enjoy himself today. _[loganenjoyinghimself.jpg] [smileylogan.jpg] [loganlookingatpattonlikehehungthesun.jpg]_

**Roman Cassidy** @Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@V.AveREE_

OO I hAve MoRE! @Madarper _[loganwithahaton.jpg] [pattongivingloganhearteyes.jpg]_

I also have some of the other guys too! _[damienbeingsassy.jpg] [remusfallingasleepondamiensshoulder.jpg]_

**Sylvia Schneither** @neitherschneither

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Princey_

Aww, looks like you all had fun @UWU @SlimyBoiEverett @AcardigancladMarley @V.AveREE @Re.Cas.Dukey

**Logan Marley** @UWU

Replying to _@neitherschneither_

We did. I did. I couldn't ask for anyone better to be my friends

**|**

**Logan Marley** @UWU

Correction: My family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is actually bonfire night today but I didn't have enough time to write a chapter on that so that will have to come tomorrow. I am trying to do daily updates for this but I will have to see how things go. Thanks for reading!


	4. Day Three - Bonfires and Fireworks (Part One)

13:24 • 05 Nov 2019

**Damien Everett **@SlimyBoiEverett

[remusstillasleep.jpg] Imma leave this here

_13:24 PM • 05 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_**2393 **__Likes _•**_263 _**_Retweets_

**|**

**Roman Cassidy** @Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@SlimyBoiEverett_

Thanks for the blackmail material!

**Virgil Avery **@V.AveREE

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Princey_

I doubt he will care. You know what he's like

**Roman Cassidy **@Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@V.AveREE_

True. Anywho, @AcardigancladMarley. What are we doing today?

**Patton Marley** @AcardigancladMarley

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Princey_

Roman you know what we are doing today

**Roman Cassidy **@Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Oh yes. Sorry Padre, I forgot

**Patton Marley **@AcardigancladMarley

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Princey_

It's okay kiddo. @SlimyBoiEverett wake Remus up. Tell him he has two hours to get ready. That goes for the rest of you as well

<~>

Damien padded over to the bed and looked over at Remus who was still sleeping peacefully. He had gone back to bed after the breakfast this morning when everyone had just gone back to their rooms to relax for a couple hours. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he ran a hand through Remus' unruly hair and waited for him to stir. When Remus began moving around, he nuzzled into Damien's hand.

"You have to get up now Love. Patton says we've got two hours until we go to meet up with Thomas" Damien said softly. Remus opened his eyes and simply looked at Damien before he registered what his boyfriend had said. He shot up from his place in the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Damien sat stunned for a moment before he began to laugh, "What was all that about?"

Remus poked his head around the door, mouth filled with toothpaste, "We 'aven't seen 'homas in yearsh" He said before disappearing back into the bathroom. When he came back out, he said it again, a lot clearer this time.

"I know that" Damien laughed, "But I haven't even seen you be that excited to see me. Makes me wonder if I should be jealous"

Remus shook his head vehemently, "I was always like that before we moved in together. I'm still like that now" Remus said, moving to pull Damien into a hug, "You just happen to never be around when I do it. Love you too much to stop"

Damien smiled and nuzzled into Remus' shoulder, "I was joking, by the way. I know you love me and that you're just excited to see our friend" Damien patted Remus' back twice, "Now go get changed"

Remus nodded and kissed the top of Damien's head as he got up. They grinned at each other as Remus disappeared into the bathroom and when he was out of sight, Damien flopped backwards onto the bed, sighing in content.


	5. Day Three - Bonfires and Fireworks (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that these past few chapters have been in short separate parts. I am waiting for the weekend to finally publish more parts that are longer because I will have more time to write them.

16:24 PM • 05 Nov 2019

**Patton Marley **@AcardigancladMarley

Almost there! @ThomasSanders

_16:24 PM • 05 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_**6273 **_Likes • **2838 **Retweets

**|**

**Thomas Sanders** @ThomasSanders

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Can't wait! All set up here and just waiting for you guys to arrive

**Annaliese Armstrong **@PicketFence

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Omg I didn't know you knew Thomas

**Patton Marley **@AcardigancladMarley

Replying to _@PicketFence_

Yeah, we went to high school together. Haven't seen him since he moved away though. @ThomasSanders ETA 10 minutes

**Thomas Sanders **@ThomasSanders

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Oooo, I'll see you soon

<~>

As the car pulled up outside Thomas' house, said man walked out of his front door. He raced down the garden path to meet them at the gate. He watched as the other six got out of the car and Patton payed the driver. Damien and Remus were stood close together, Damien's eyeliner as perfect as it was in high school and Remus hair still had the white strip in the fringe. Roman was still sporting an outfit mainly consisting or red and white, much like in high school, and Virgil seemed to have upgraded his hoodie from a black checked one to a black and purple patchwork one. Looking over Patton and Logan he noticed that they both hadn't changed much. They still wore similar colour schemes as when in high school, in fact they all did, except the only difference this time was the matching rings they were both wearing.

Logan finally looked up and noticed him, his eyes lighting up. Thomas grinned at him and exited the garden, walking into the street and over to where they were all stood. The first thing Thomas did was engulf Logan in a hug.

"Happy belated birthday Lo" Thomas said as he pulled away, only to be pulled into another hug by Patton.

"Thank you, Thomas" Logan said, smiling widely, "Did you guys set this up?"

Patton nodded before pulling Roman forward, "Ro got in touch with Thomas and told him the plans to bring you to London for your birthday. Thomas mentioned that it was Bonfire night today and that London usually has fireworks go off all over this evening, so he offered to let us come to him home and catch up"

Thomas grinned, "That and I'm going to be showing you guys around London for the rest of the week. I thought I'd leave it until tonight to see you so it would add to the surprise"

"It did" Logan said, pulling his jacket tighter around him to shield himself from the chilly evening air

"Well" Thomas said, "Should we go inside then?"

The others nodded and followed Thomas into the garden and up to the door before following inside of the house. As Logan was going up the steps, Roman in front of him, he said,

"Thank you Roman"

Roman looked back and nodded, smiling at him, "No problem Lo"

In front of them both, Virgil smiled to himself. He couldn't wait until his surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, Thomas.


	6. Day Three - Bonfires and Fireworks (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to update as much as I can but Mock exam revision is time consuming. That is why it has been a week since the first part and I haven't progressed the story past day three. I intended to finish this within the week following Logan's birthday but that didn't happen so it will continue for longer than I intended it to. The next part will be day four, which will be the Wednesday of the trip and where the plot will progress. Anyway, thank you for reading and goodnight!

18:17 PM • 05 Nov 2019

Thomas led them through his house and into the kitchen. The kitchen was modern, more modern than Patton and Logan's kitchen back home in Florida. Thomas offered them the drinks he had prepared before they arrived, and they all fell into comfortable conversation about the things that had happened during the years since they left high school and Thomas had moved away. When the topic of the wedding came up Thomas rushed out of the room before returning with two gift bags,

"I'm sorry that I couldn't attend your wedding" Thomas apologised, handing Patton and Logan their respective bags, "I really wanted to be there, but the production team wouldn't let me take the time off"

"It's fine, we knew there was a chance that you wouldn't be able to make it for whatever reason" Patton said, and Logan nodded. They were quiet for a moment before Virgil piped up,

"I had the whole thing recorded if you want it" He said. Roman nodded vigorously,

"Yes! And we all have photos from the day if you want to see those too. Most of them weren't posted so not many people have seen them but they're honestly some of the best ones"

Thomas smiled, "Thanks guys"

<~>

19:28 PM • 05 Nov 2019

**Remus Cassidy **@Re.Cas.Dukey

We'RE aboUt TO go sEe a fiRE!

19:28 PM • 05 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone

_**1927 **_Likes • **193 **Retweets

|

**Damien Everett **@SlimyBoiEverett

Replying to _@Re.Cas.Dukey_

Yes, we are

**Sylvia Schneither **@neitherschneither

Replying to _@Re.Cas.Dukey_

Oooo, me too! Have fun you guys

**Damien Everett **@Slimy.Boi.Everett

Replying to _@neitherschneither_

I'm sure we will. You enjoy yourself too

<~>

Thomas pulled up near a large iron fence. Trees spilled out over the top of the fence and the boys could see smoke beginning to climb towards the sky behind said trees. Thomas led them to the gate, and it turned out that the fire was being held in a park. A crowd was beginning to build close to the fire with a few small groups of people a little further away from the main crowd.

The group followed Thomas over to a bench and they all took a seat around in. Damien let out an 'oof' sound when Remus dropped into his lap but instinctively wrapped his arms around Remus anyway. Remus leaned back into Damien's chest and Thomas smiled at them,

"Still the same as in high school. Man, I really can't believe it's been six years since we left"

"Well, time flies I suppose" Damien said, burying his face in Remus' neck, "Patton and Logan have been married for about a year and a half now and that's gone over quickly"

"Still won't forget it though" Patton said from where he was sat next to Thomas, Logan curled into his other side.

"I don't think any of us ever will. I'd never seen anything like it" Roman said

"It was beautiful" Virgil added and Roman nodded in agreement. Any conversation that would happen after this would consist of shouting to be heard over the booming music from somewhere else in the field.

A while later they all neared the fire and looked up into the sky to watch the display of fireworks that lit up the night sky. Roman and Virgil would squabble over who took the better photos of the two couples present and Thomas would laugh in amusement because they really hadn't changed at all.

<~>

23:34 PM • 05 Nov 2019

**Thomas Sanders** @ThomasSanders

Finally caught up with my high school buddies! Hope everybody had a good bonfire night this evening and enjoyed the fireworks going off all over London. Here's some pictures from after Damien last posted earlier today. Goodnight everyone!

[marriedcouple.jpg] [damienandremusbeingcoupley.jpg] [whyarevirgilandromanlikethis.jpg] [sleepybois.jpg] [sleepybois2.jpg] [lastonesawakeselfie.jpg]

23:34 PM • 05 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone

_**6348 **_Likes • **2837 **Retweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [marriedcouple.jpg] - A picture of Patton and Logan with matching scarves on. Logan is curled into Patton's side and grinning while Patton has his head tipped back in laughter. In the background, Roman and Virgil can be seen crying with laughter while leaning on each other.
> 
> [damienandremusbeingcoupley.jpg] - A picture of Remus in Damien's lap leaning back into his chest and smiling while Damien has his face tucked into Remus' neck, grinning in amusement at something.
> 
> [whyarevirgilandromanlikethis.jpg] - A blurry picture of Virgil darting at Roman while Roman tries, and fails, to move quick enough, a look of wide eyed shock on Roman's face.
> 
> [sleepybois.jpg] - An image of Damien and Remus curled up together on Thomas' armchair in the dim glow of the living room lamp. 
> 
> [sleepybois2.jpg] - A photo of Virgil and Roman. Roman is sat in the corner of Thomas's couch with Virgil tucked into his side, a fluffy blanket covering their legs.
> 
> [lastonesawakeselfie.jpg] - A selfie of Thomas, Logan and Patton on the couch. They have popcorn in their laps and there are drinks on the coffee table.


	7. Day Four - Part One

_AcardigancladMarley added UWU, Ro.Cas.Princey, V.AveREE, Re.Cas.Dukey, SlimyBoiEverett and ThomasSanders to **The** **Birds Work For The Bourgeoisie**_

  
06 Nov 2019 • 08:43 AM

  
_SlimyBoiEverett_

Wow Patton, love the name

  
_AcardigancladMarley_

Thanks. Virgil showed me the vine and I enjoyed it

  
_Ro.Cas.Princey_

Speaking of, where is Virge? And Thomas

  
_V.AveREE_

I'm at the shop with Thomas

  
_ThomasSanders_

Yeah, we're getting you lazy sods breakfast. Any requests?

  
_Re.Cas.Dukey_

PanCAkeS!!

  
_SlimyBoiEverett_

I second that

  
_AcardigancladMarley_

Just get the ingredients for pancakes as well as a full breakfast and I'll make it when you get back. Be sure to get enough for all of us kiddo

  
_ThomasSanders_

Okie. Logan, do you want anything specific?

  
_UWU_

No thank you

  
_UWU_

Actually, would you be able to pick up a carton of Apple Juice?

  
_ThomasSanders_

Of course

  
_Re.Cas.Dukey_

ApPLEy JuiCE!

  
_AcardigancladMarley_

Be careful kiddos

  
_ThomasSanders_

We will. See you in about half an hour

  
06 Nov 2019 • 09:27 AM

  
_UWU_

It has been over half an hour, are you two alright?

  
_UWU_

Thomas?

  
_SlimyBoiEverett_

Virge? 

  
_SlimyBoiEverett_

Virgil?!

  
_ThomasSanders_

Guys Virgil is panicking and I dont know what to do!

  
_Ro.Cas.Princey_

Where are you two? Are you still at the shop?

  
_ThomasSanders_

Yes, we're still here. I don't know what to do

  
_SlimyBoiEverett_

You have to coach him through his breathing

  
_ThomasSanders_

How? 

  
_ThomasSanders_

He won't let me go near him

  
_UWU_

Try to keep anyone from noticing him, a crowd will not make it any better.

  
_Ro.Cas.Princey_

Where is the shop? What is it called and how far away is it?

  
_ThomasSanders_

It's just a Tesco. Literally around the corner at the top of the street you drove down yesterday

  
_Ro.Cas.Princey_

I'm on my way. Tell Virgil I'll be there soon

  
_ThomasSanders_

He still won't let me near him

  
_SlimyBoiEverett_

Just let him know that you are there, it will help when he knows that someone he knows is near him, even though he won't let you near him.

  
_Re.Cas.Dukey_

Is Roman there yet?

  
_ThomasSanders_

No

  
_ThomasSanders_

Wait yes he's here

  
_Re.Cas.Dukey_

Let us know when he is beginning to calm down

  
_ThomasSanders_

I will

  
06 Nov 2019 • 09:42 AM

  
_ThomasSanders_

He's calming down now. Roman says that we should be ready to leave in about five minutes

  
_Re.Cas.Dukey_

Damien says thank you

  
_ThomasSanders_

For what?

  
_AcardigancladMarley_

For letting us know what was happening when you realised you couldn't handle it. That way, Roman was able to get there and calm him down before something bad happened. Thank you kiddo

  
_ThomasSanders_

I wanted to be able to do more 

  
_AcardigancladMarley_

I know, but you did what you could and that is enough. Virgil will appreciate that

  
_ThomasSanders_

We're turning the corner onto the street now, I'll see you when I get back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think from now on the chapters will be split into multiple parts depending on how much revision I have on an evening.


	8. Day Four - Part Two

Patton raised his hand to the door and knocked lightly, "Virgil, kiddo. Can I come in?"

He waited for a moment before trying again. This time the door opened but it was Roman who opened it.

"Hey Padre, Virgil's in the bathroom" Roman stated, moving out of the way to let Patton in. Patton took a seat at the vanity chair and Roman flopped down onto his bed. They sat in silence for a moment before Patton spoke up.

"How...How is he doing now?" He asked. Roman thought for a moment before replying,

"He's talking more now than when we first got here" He said. They had gone back to the hotel after having breakfast at Thomas's. Now, Thomas was in Damien and Remus's room along with Logan. Roman had stayed in his and Virgil's room to keep Virgil company. A moment passed before the two heard the shower shut off and it was another five minutes before Virgil walked out of the bathroom dressed in clean clothes with damp hair.

The youngest walked over to the bed Roman was on and flopped onto the bed beside him. Roman chuckled and patted him on the head.

"Hey kiddo" Patton said, "Are you still feeling up to coming out with us today"

Virgil's head popped up over Roman's shoulder and he nodded, "Yes...It's my surprise for Logan today. I don't want to ruin it"

Patton smiled sadly at him, "Logan would understand if you couldn't make it today. I'm sure he would rather you stay here instead of pushing yourself to go out even when you aren't comfortable with it"

Virgil shook his head, "No, I want to. I'll be fine"

Patton sighed and got up. He walked over and patted the youngest on the head, running his hand through Virgil's hair. Virgil smiled and pushed his head further into Patton's hand. Patton gave him one last pat on the head before heading over to the door and saying, "Okay then, get dressed kiddo. We're leaving in just over an hour so get ready for then"

<~>

Virgil and Roman met up with the others outside the hotel and waited for the Taxi to arrive. Damien moved away from Remus's side and pulled Virgil into a hug,

"Feeling better?" He murmured. He felt Virgil nod into his shoulder and smiled before pulling away and moving back over to Remus.

When they were in the taxi, Virgil was the one to cover Logan's ears again to make sure he didn't hear the location, smiling as he did so. When he pulled his hands away, Logan turned to him and smiled. Virgil grinned back at him and said, "It's my surprise today Lo"

<~>

13:34 PM • 06 Nov 2019

**Virgil Avery **@V.AveREE

My turn to surprise Logan today!

_13:43 PM • 06 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_ **2817 ** _ _Likes • _ ** _2837 _ ** _Retweets_

**|**

**Sylvia Schneither** @neitherschneither

Replying to _@V.AveREE_

Oooo, let us know how it went

**Roman Cassidy **@Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@neitherschneither_

If he doesn't I certainly will

**Virgil Avery **@V.AveREE

Replying to _@neitherschneither_

I will. I'm sure the others will have photos from the day as well.


	9. Day Four - Part Three

Stepping out of the car and grabbing Patton's hand, Logan stared at the building in front of him in amazement. Virgil climbed out and walked to stand beside him,

"I found some of your old work from high school which you gave me to help me write my paper. I read back through it and realised just how intrigued you are with this case, so I mentioned it to Patton a few weeks ago and we managed to get hold of tickets" Virgil stated. Logan nodded,

"Well, thank you Virgil. And if you don't mind, I would like to have those back so I can read through them again"

Virgil nodded, "Of course, they're your work after all. I guess I just forgot to give them back to you"

Virgil fell into step with Roman as they walked inside the building. They smiled at each other shyly before snapping away to look in different directions. Behind them, Damien, who had seen the whole thing, laughed.

<~>

"This is so cool!" Patton exclaimed as they walked from room to room. They entered the room which staged the murder of Catherine Eddowes.

"These wax figures are really well done" Thomas commented as he scanned the room. What drew his attention was the graffiti on the wall beside the body. Logan noticed him looking and walked over to him.

"Yes, this particular piece of evidence raised the tensions between the immigrants and the other people of Whitechapel. It also highlighted that The Ripper could have been illiterate and/or could not read" Logan explained. Thomas raised an eyebrow,

"Interesting" He said, and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Next room!" Remus exclaimed before practically skipping away.

<~>

They didn't get out of the museum until around four o'clock. They had gone on the historical walk the museum offered which followed the footsteps of the murderer through the streets of Whitechapel. By now they were all hungry and decided to walk around to find somewhere to eat. Thomas knew the area, albeit very vaguely, but they weren't too hungry to the point where they needed food right that second, so they decided to just walk around and explore the city until they found somewhere to eat that was reasonably priced.

<~>

17:14 PM • 06 Nov 2019

**Thomas Sanders** @ThomasSanders

So.... We lost Remus....

_17:13 PM • 06 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_ **1652 ** _ _Likes • _ ** _3812 _ ** _Retweets_

**|**

**Sylvia Schneither **@neitherschneither

Replying to _@ThomasSanders_

How?! Where did he go

**Thomas Sanders **@ThomasSanders

Replying to _@neitherschneither_

We don't know. One minute he was with us and the next he was gone. We've sprinted around the neighbourhood and met up but we found nothing..

**Maddy Harper **@Madarper

Replying to _@ThomasSanders_

Oh no. How is Damien doing?

**Thomas Sanders **@ThomasSanders

Replying to _@Madarper_

Not too good. He's trying to call him but he's getting no answer.

<~>

17:38 PM • 06 Nov 2019

**Thomas Sanders **@ThomasSanders

Still no reply from him. We're sure he's safe though because Damien says he tends to wander off a lot. We're still looking, and we'll keep you updated.

_17:38 PM • 06 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_ **5925 ** _ _Likes • _ ** _7262 _ ** _Retweets_


	10. Day Four - Trending

18:23 PM • 06 Nov 2019

1 • Trending

**#whereisremus**

Trending with: #findremus, #remuslostinlondon

**<~>**

**Remus Cassidy **@Re.Cas.Dukey

Ooooh, I'm treNdInG!

18:23 PM • 06 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone

_**8327 **Likes • **4161** Retweets_

**|**

**Damien Everett **@SlimyBoiEverett

Replying to _@Re.Cas.Dukey_

Remus where are you?

**Remus Cassidy **@Re.Cas.Dukey

Replying to _@SlimyBoiEverett_

I don't know... somewhere in London

**Roman Cassidy **@Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@Re.Cas.Dukey_

Bro this isn't funny. Neither Damien or Virgil are coping well with this!

**Patton Marley** @AcardigancladMarley

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Princey_

@Re.Cas.Dukey Roman is right. Please just give us some indication as to where you are kiddo

**Remus Cassidy **@Re.Cas.Dukey

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Padre, I'm being serious. I don't know where I am

<~>

_Incoming call from ... Dami <3_

Remus jumped as he heard Damien's ringtone go off. He scrambled to answer before his phone froze again. He sighed in relief when the call went through.

"Remus" Damien breathed when it connected.

"Dami, I don't know where I am" Remus said, "There's no signposts"

"Okay... It'll be okay" Damien assured, "I'm going to call you on FaceTime so you can talk to Thomas and show him where you are. Maybe he'll know the area"

Remus nodded although Damien couldn't see him. A couple of seconds later the call was being transferred to FaceTime and Remus only got to see Damien for a second before the phone was handed to Thomas and Remus saw Patton's arm guiding Damien away from the screen.

Damien allowed himself to be moved away and over to a wall where Roman and Virgil were, the elder of the two trying to keep Virgil calm and keep the panic at bay. Damien shivered in the breeze and Logan approached, giving him one of the multiple coats he was wearing. Damien thanked him before sitting next to Virgil on the wall.

The youngest in their group leaned into him, still holding Roman's hand. Damien smiled slightly at the two of them before his attention was drawn to Thomas. Their friend asking Patton to write something into his phone and the elder did, typing quickly.

After about five minutes, Thomas was giving the phone to Damien and saying that he had a rough idea as to where Remus was after directing him to an area Thomas recognised. Damien looked at Remus and he could see how Remus body shook violently because of the cold. It was then that Damien realised that he was wearing Remus' jacket. That though made him move faster. He rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited for the taxi to arrive.

"My phone is freezing because of the cold" Remus said quietly, "It doesn't have much charge left"

Thomas leaned over and said, "We'll be there soon", before leaning forward and asking the driver to go faster.

<~>

19:03 PM • 06 Nov 2019

**Thomas Sanders **@ThomasSanders

We've found Remus. We're on our way to get him

_19:03 PM • 06 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_**9271 **__Likes • _**_8261_** _Retweets_


	11. Day Four - Found

19:24 PM • 06 Nov 2019

As soon as the taxi pulled up at the park Thomas had directed Remus to, Damien's eyes were immediately scanning for Remus. It only took a few seconds for Damien to find him and when he did, he was flinging himself out of the taxi and sprinting towards his boyfriends hunched form. The park was unusually empty for this time of evening, but then again it was November and was too cold for someone to be out without proper protection from the cold. The bushes and trees passed by in a blur as Damien continued to run towards Remus. 

Remus must have heard his footfalls because he looked up only seconds before Damien reached him and had enough time to stand up before Damien barrelled into him. He was engulfed in a warm hug and sighed in content at the heat radiating from his boyfriend and the security he felt from Damien's arms around him. They stood there for a couple minutes, rocking back and forth, before Damien remembered that Remus still wasn't wearing a jacket.

Remus whined when Damien extracted himself from the hug but quietened when Damien shushed him and wrapped one of the jackets around him. Damien then brought Remus back into his arms and this time they both sighed. Leaves crunched beside them and they both turned to see Virgil approaching slowly. Remus smiled and opened his arms for Virgil, the younger joining them without a second thought. 

From the grip Virgil had on him, Remus knew that Virgil had panicked, or at least came close to doing so. For years, Remus and Damien were the only friends Virgil had and during those years the trio came to build a strong bond, one of which was strengthened when Roman integrated into their group and brought Patton, Logan and Thomas with him. Remus wrapped his arms around Virgil just as tight.

"You scared me" Virgil mumbled, "I didn't know where you went. I could tell Dami was panicking and that made me frightened"

Looking at him then, Remus didn't see the twenty-three-year-old Virgil he knew currently, he instead saw the scared twelve-year-old he befriended all those years ago. Remus smiled sadly as he made eye contact with Damien who had just figured out what Virgil meant,

"I'm sorry Virge. I wasn't paying attention and kept on walking. I didn't realise that you guys had stopped. By the time I stopped, none of you were there and I realised I didn't know where you were" Remus said, looking at them all.

"You gave us quite the scare Kiddo" Patton said as he wrapped his arms around Logan, rubbing the latter's arms to try and warm him up more.

"I'm sorry" Remus repeated.

"It is okay, Remus. Now, I think we should go back to the hotel rooms to warm up." Logan stated. Thomas nodded,

"We can all go to my house and order food from there if you guys want to do that" Thomas said. They all nodded and with that, Roman took Virgil's arm and gently pulled him away from Damien and Remus. Virgil let himself be pulled away and slid his hand into Roman's, gripping it tightly. Roman held back just as tightly as they headed back to the main street, the others following suit.

Behind them, Damien wrapped his arms around Remus and held on tightly as they followed.

<~>

21:37 PM • 06 Nov 2019

**Thomas Sanders** @ThomasSanders

We've found Remus and got him back to my house safely. Thank you all for your concern. Goodnight everyone. _[thebois.jpg]_

_**7281** Likes • **3826** Retweets_

_21:37 PM • 06 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thebois.jpg] - A selfie taken by Thomas from in front of the coffee table. Damien and Remus are curled up together underneath a fluffy blanket on the recliner. Logan and Patton are sat leaning on one another, blanket across their laps, hot chocolate in their hands and a space beside them for Thomas to sit. Roman is leaned back on the couch with Virgil's legs across his lap, both of them have hot drinks too and Virgil has Roman's jacket around his shoulders. On the floor, food wrappers can be seen lying around everywhere.


	12. Day Five - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular Updates? Who's she? Never heard of her  
I have nothing to say except that I have been ill for the majority of the week and that writers block hit hard this week too. This story is coming to an end soon though, but I'm making this a series so there will be more of these bois in future. Enjoy!

09:12 AM • 07 Nov 2019

"What are we doing today?" Logan asked softly as he rolled over, resting his head on Patton's chest, "Am I allowed to know?"

Patton giggled, "Nope! Due to the nature of it, I don't think Roman would let me"

Logan pouted and looked up at Patton who smiled fondly at him before shaking his head, "I'm still not telling, no matter how cute you are. I will, however, say that today is a more relaxed day than the others have been"

Logan sighed and nuzzled further into the other's chest. He lay there reflecting on the past couple of days and realised that despite the problem yesterday, he had really enjoyed himself. It had been the first time in a couple of years where everybody in their group had went on holiday to another place outside of Florida and it was different. As Patton's arms tightened around him, he mumbled, "I've enjoyed myself. Thank you Love" to which Patton gave him a soft kiss on the head for.

<~>

10:09 AM • 07 Nov 2019

**Roman Cassidy** @Ro.Cas.Princey

Good Morning all!

_10:09 AM • 07 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_**8262 **Likes • **7161** Retweets_

**|**

**Patton Marley** @AcardigancladMarley

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Princey_

Good morning kiddo! Are you and Virge awake and dressed yet?

**Roman Cassidy **@Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Virgil is almost ready. I've been ready since 8

**Remus Cassidy **@Re.Cas.Dukey

Replying to _Ro.Cas.Princey_

Wow Ro

**Roman Cassidy **@Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@Re.Cas.Dukey_

Oh hush. I'm excited for the day, don't hate on me

**Damien Everett **@SlimyBoiEverett

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Dukey_

Nobody is hating on you, we all love your ego

**Roman Cassidy **@Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@SlimyBoiEverett_

What does my ego have to do with this?

**Patton Marley **@AcardigancladMarley

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Princey_

@Re.Cas.Dukey @SlimyBoiEverett @Ro.Cas.Princey Kiddos!

**Logan Marley **@UWU

Replying to _@AcardigancladMarley_

Yes, please direct your attention to the group chat. @Re.Cas.Dukey @SlimyBoiEverett @Ro.Cas.Princey

<~>

10:31 AM • 07 Nov 2019

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

I'm here. What's up Padre?

_AcardigancladMarley_

Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to remind you all to wrap up warmly for today

_AcardigancladMarley_

I didn't see the point in doing that on Twitter

_SlimyBoiEverett_

Will do Patton. I'll make sure Ree does too

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

I'll make sure Hot Topic knows when he gets out

_V.AveREE_

I'm already out Princey

_V.AveREE_

Thought you would know that

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

*offended princey noises* ExCUsE mE! You know that is not what I meant

_V.AveREE_

Haha, it was a joke

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

Shut up JD-Lightful. I can hear you laughing in the bathroom

_SlimyBoiEverett_

I think you guys killed Remus

_SlimyBoiEverett_

He's cackling on the floor

_UWU_

I have to agree with Damien. That was quite amusing

_Re.Cas.Dukey_

I can't breathe – 'offended princey noises' HA!

_ThomasSanders_

I don't know what is going on

_SlimyBoiEverett_

[remusisstilldying.jpg]

_AcardigancladMarley_

Don't worry Kiddo! It's just Roman and Virgil being Roman and Virgil

_ThomasSanders_

Ohhhhhkayyyy, what time will you guys be here?

_UWU_

We should be at your house for around eleven thirty

_ThomasSanders_

Okie

_SlimyBoiEverett_

Patton, I'll be at your room in five minutes

_SlimyBoiEverett_

Remus is hyper today so be aware

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

When is he never hyper?

_SlimyBoiEverett_

Oh hush Wroammin

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU ALL

_V.AveREE_

What are you gonna do? Strangle me?

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

YES

_V.AveREE_

oH i'M sO ScAREd

_AcardigancladMarley_

Kiddos! I want you here in five minutes, we have to go

_SlimyBoiEverett_

Oh yeah, Wroammin. You don't want to be late for the day YOU planned for Logan

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

That is NOT my name!

_AcardigancladMarley_

BOYS!

_V.AveREE_

Uh oh, dad's mad

_V.AveREE_

We'll be there in five

_AcardigancladMarley_

Thank you, Virgil. Now boys hurry up!

_ThomasSanders_

Haha


	13. Day Five - Part Two

11:30 AM • 07 Nov 2019

Roman practically fell out of the taxi when they arrived. Virgil giggled into his hand as he followed and helped Roman regain his balance. Once he was righted, Roman looked up and grinned as he saw Buckingham Palace. Logan stepped out of the taxi and stepped forward to stand beside the two of them, smiling at Roman's enthusiasm.

"I can see why Patton would not tell me where we were going" Logan said, laughing slightly, "It is only fitting that you brought me here"

"Yep" Roman grinned, "We've never been, and I thought I may as well bring you. I also know that you are fascinated with the soldiers after that episode of Sherlock, so it was just ideal. Also, if I'm honest, I'm here to see the soldiers too"

Logan nodded and gave Roman a quick hug anyway as Roman continued, "I know it is just looking at a building... but we can go to the park afterwards!"

Roman grinned at Logan as he pulled away although Logan could see that it wasn't as wide as before. Logan gave him a quick smiled before turning to join Patton who was waiting with the others a little way behind them. He frowned slightly at Patton who's smile fell,

"What's wrong Lo?" He asked, stepping forward, "Is something wrong?"

Logan shook his head, "It isn't me, it is Roman. I'm afraid his insecurities are plaguing him again"

Patton frowned, "Oh dear, that isn't very good. Do you think Virgil noticed?" He asked, looking over at Virgil who was cracking jokes to which Roman laughed too.

Damien stepped in, "Probably. He has a knack for noticing when things are up with Roman. He always seems to be attuned to Roman's emotions much like Roman is with him"

Remus nodded in agreement before taking Damien's hand and skipping ahead, keeping a tight hold for the rest of the day.

<~>

13:11 PM • 07 Nov 2019

**Logan Marley **@UWU

Roman decided to take me to see Buckingham Palace today. I am pleased to say I enjoyed the day and that it was amusing to see Roman absolutely enamoured by the soldiers [romanwithhearteyes.jpg]

_13:11 PM • 07 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_**9172 **Likes • **6171 **Retweets_

**|**

**Logan Marley **@UWU

We're currently in St James Park where Damien and Remus are feeding ducks [damienandremusbeingbeans.jpg] [virgilssneakattack.jpg] [romanisshook.jpg] [pattoncantbreatheandneithercanthomas.jpg]

**Sylvia Schneither **@neitherschneither

Replying to _@UWU_

Looks like you guys are having fun here. When do you all leave? Have you enjoyed your stay?

**Logan Marley **@UWU

Replying to _@neitherschneither_

We leave in about three days' time and yes, I have very much enjoyed my time here. I hope to come back in future for an extended period of time. I know that Thomas has plans to fly to Florida some time in the near future to stay with us for a couple of weeks.

**Sylvia Schneither **@neitherschneither

Replying to _@UWU_

Well that sound so nice! Enjoy the rest of your stay

**Logan Marley **@UWU

Replying to _@neitherschneither_

Thank you

<~>

_Ro.Cas.Princey added V.AveREE, Re.Cas.Dukey, SlimyBoiEverett, UWU, AcardigancladMarley and ThomasSanders to _ ** _SHOOK_ **

07 Nov 2019 • 20:07 PM

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

[iamshook.mp4]

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

Why did nobody inform me of this!

_SlimyBoiEverett_

What, that Vigil knew Spanish?

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

YES

_Re.Cas.Dukey_

well to be honest we though you knew

_SlimyBoiEverett_

Yeah, he's spoke it around you enough

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

HE HAS?!?!!?!

_SlimyBoiEverett_

Yes, he has, so we didn't say anything because we assumed you knew

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

Well obviously not!

_SlimyBoiEverett_

Well, we know that now. Duh

_V.AveREE_

You know, I really appreciate being spoken about when I'm right here

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

Oops, sorry Virge

_V.AveREE_

It's fine

07 Nov 2019 • 21:23 PM

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

Guys, Virgil won't stop saying stuff in Spanish

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

its been an hour

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

Halp

_SlimyBoiEverett_

Once again, Remus is dying on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [romanwithhearteyes.jpg] - An image of Roman stood near a soldier, watching them admiringly.
> 
> [damienandremusbeingbeans.jpg] - an image of Damien sat cross legged on the grass with Remus in his lap. They both have bread in their hands, and as the picture was taken they were being approached by a group of ducks.
> 
> [virgilssneakattack.jpg] - Roman stood holding a bottle of water and talking to Patton, seemingly none the wiser to Virgil who is creeping up behind him, crouched and ready to pounce. Patton is struggling to hide a smile.
> 
> [romanisshook.jpg] - A blurry photo of Roman spitting out his water as Virgil makes contact with his back after jumping on it.
> 
> [pattoncantbreatheandneithercanthomas.jpg] - Patton and Thomas laughing with tears in their eyes. In the background is the aftermath of Virgil's sneak attack. 
> 
> \---
> 
> [iamshook.mp4] - A video that begins facing Roman. He is silent and staring at something behind his phone in shock. It seems to be Virgil he is staring at, because in the background Virgil can be heard singing along perfectly to Shakira and Maluma's 'Chantaje'. It seems that Roman was not aware Virgil could speak or even understand Spanish.


	14. Day Five - Princey Appreciation Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One month later and it still isn't finished. Oops...  
Business coursework is KILLING me but I shall persevere and get this fic finished in time for Virgil's birthday so I can post something for that.
> 
> I have created an Instagram account which is Sanders Sides themed and I will probably be posting stuff on there. Key word: Probably because I can never stick to my own goals in terms of posting things on time or even at all. So, if you want to chance it you can fine me at _prinxietys_logicality_ on Instagram.
> 
> Thanks for reading this far if you have been here from the beginning and just generally thanks for reading this at all - its my first ongoing multichapter fic on this site in a looooong time. 
> 
> Anyways, Bye!

08 Nov 2019 • 00:03 AM

**Virgil Avery **@V.AveREE

I now declare this day to be Princey appreciation day. Because I can

_00:03 AM • 08 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_**7281 **Likes • **9171 **Retweets_

<~>

08 Nov 2019 • 00:05 AM

Virgil smiled to himself as he hit 'Tweet'. He glanced over at Roman who hadn't even moved despite the loud buzzing noise his phones made to let him know he had a notification. Roman looked so peaceful and at ease when he slept...something Virgil envied at the current moment. He should probably go see Emile when he got back home – he hadn't had a panic attack in a while now – plus, it would be nice to be able to see Remy too.

Roman rolled over in his sleep and Virgil flopped back into his covers in case Roman woke up and asked why he was still awake. Luckily, Roman didn't and Virgil let out a sigh. He lay there for a couple of minutes, just staring at the dark ceiling and watching the different shapes his mind created move across it, before his phone vibrated. Virgil knew he should be trying to get some sleep and resist the temptation of checking his phone but eventually lost to it and checked it anyway.

_ **Messages -** _ _ 00:09 AM - REE Cassidy (Everett)_

_So you noticed Roman's mood today? _ ** _OPEN_ **

_Vee_

Yesterday

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

Oof, well yesterday then

_Vee_

Yes I did

_Vee_

It was hard not to notice. I know what being insecure looks and feels like

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

I know, Virge. I know

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

I know I don't have to say this but... thanks anyway. You always seem to notice before the rest of us

_Vee_

Yeah well... ya know. I can't help it

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

That doesn't make it okay for you to know how it feels like

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

On a happier note, have you seen the response the tweet has got. It's only been ten minutes at most

_Vee_

Well, what can I say? Everyone loves Princey

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

That they do

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

Also, what were you saying to Ro that had him so worked up earlier

_Vee_

Ha! You should have been here to see his face – it was priceless! He was all like O.O because I started singing along to Chantaje by Shakira

_Vee_

The later, I kept repeating 'El principe es estupido'. He then thought he'd be smart and say things in Spanish but I'd just reply to them as is it were natural

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

Oooo, that's a good song!

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

Also you should have recorded some of it

_Vee_

I knowwwww. Oh well, I'll do it next time

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

Please do! Anyway I gotta go because I woke Dami up. Oops. Check the responses in the morning

_Vee_

I will. Goodnight Remus

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

Goodnight Virgil

_REE Cassidy (Everett)_

Dami says so too

_Vee_

Goodnight both of you

\--

Virgil smiled to himself once again as he turned off his screen and rolled over, curling up beneath the covers, and closing his eyes. He'd drift of eventually and would wake up later to Roman on his phone and smiling widely as he scrolled through the replies to Virgil's tweet earlier that morning...


	15. Day Five - Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a filler chapter because I'm busy for the next few days and won't be able to post anything. Not written to the standard I would like it to be but I wanted to get it out before I didn't have chance to. Thanks for reading anyway!

08 Nov 2019 • 10:12 AM

_AcardigancladMarley sent a message to The Birds Work For The Bourgeoisie _ ** _OPEN_ **

_AcardigancladMarley_

Happy Princey appreciation day everyone!

_ThomasSanders_

Oh yeah! Where did that come from Virgil

_V.AveREE_

I just felt like it

_UWU_

You were up awfully late last night Virgil. Are you okay to go out later today?

_UWU_

At least I know where we are going later

_V.AveREE_

I'm fine Logan. I got a decent amount of sleep to keep me going

_V.AveREE_

I'm going to go visit Emile again when I get back. To talk about my panic attack the other day

_SlimyBoiEverett_

That sounds like a good idea Vee, Are you going to see Remy as well?

_V.AveREE_

Yeah. I'd like to see them both so I thought I may as well

_SlimyBoiEverett_

That's nice. How come Princey isn't here

_V.AveREE_

[romanthegremlin.jpg]

_SlimyBoiEverett_

Oh, that's why

_V.AveREE_

Yeah... I'm gonna go now. He wants to speak to me

_AcardigancladMarley_

Okie Kiddo! See you later

_V.AveREE_

See ya

<~>

Virgil dropped his phone on the bed and turned to face Roman, tilting his head. Roman took that as a sign to start talking.

"I want to say thank you" Roman said quickly, "Thanks for...ya know, picking up on my mood yesterday"

Virgil smiled at him softly, a rare expression, "I knew exactly when your mood changed. I also know exactly how you felt. It was your day to take Logan somewhere in the city and I couldn't have you feeling bad about yourself. It isn't like you to feel that way and I hope you never will feel that way again"

Roman was silent. He was stunned. He opened his mouth but closed it, doing this a couple of times and looking like a fish out of water. Virgil giggled at his expression,

"I want to say thank you as well" He said, "Thanks for coming to help me with my panic attack the other day. I know you weren't just coming to help with the shopping, and I know how quickly you dropped everything to come and help me"

Virgil smiled a little at the Cassidy in front of him, "I'm going to start seeing Emile again when we get home"

Roman's expression softened, "Oh, Virgil, that is a good idea. Plus, you'll get to see Remy as well"

"I know" Virgil grinned, "I have so much to tell him. Things like your expression yesterday whe-"

Virgil squeaked when he was suddenly tackled by Roman, "That reminds me, how come you didn't tell me you knew Spanish!?!"

"It never came up in conversation, so I never mentioned it"

"How long have you known?!"

"I finished learning it a couple years after I met you" Virgil stated, "I started around the time I actually met you"

Roman leaned back and studied the boy in front of him, "Did you...did you start learning it... because of me?"

Virgil was silent and Roman started to panic the longer he stayed as such. He started moving back and off Virgil's bed before Virgil caught his wrist. They looked at each other for a moment and Roman could see the light blush dusting Virgil's cheeks,

"...yes" Virgil said after a while, "Dami has known it since he was a child because of his aunt so he and Remus obviously spoke it a lot so because it was only those two, I didn't mind. But then you joined the group and started speaking it and then they would join in, sometimes Logan would join in too, and I felt left out...I wanted to be able to understand what you guys were saying and be able to communicate with you all while you were all speaking it..."

Virgil glanced up at Roman to see the boy with a blank expression. It then morphed into one of surprise before it changed into a wide grin. He leaned forward, ignoring his currently heating up face, and pulled Virgil into a hug. The two of them stayed silent, content to stay like that for a while.

<~>

08 Nov 2019 • 10:39 AM

**Roman Cassidy **@Ro.Cas.Princey

I want to thank you all for the kind responses to Virgil's tweet this morning. I truly appreciate them!

_10:39 AM • 08 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_**8161 **Likes • **7162 **Retweets_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [romanthegremlin.jpg] - Roman sat cross legged on his bed hunched over his phone and hair all messy. His covers are in a pile around his waist and there is a blanket thrown around his shoulders. He is smiling as he scrolls through something on his phone, seemingly a twitter thread.


	16. Day Five - Oxford Street

15:52 PM • 08 Nov 2019

"I do hope you know where you are going Thomas" Logan said, casting a quick glance in Virgil's direction. The boy had been different, especially around Roman, in comparison to the day before. Now, he wouldn't stand near Roman for more than a couple of seconds before moving, opting to stand near the other Cassidy twin instead.

"I'm sure Logan. I double checked with a couple of my other friends who take the tube here more than I do and I've got it all written down. Plus, they said they're happy for us to call anytime so they can help us if we get lost" Thomas assured, and Logan relaxed a little more. Behind them, the elder Cassidy twin whined,

"How much longerrrr?"

"About five minutes" Thomas answered, and Damien giggled when Remus pouted,

"Oh cheer up Ree, we're getting food as soon as we get there" Damien said and Remus grinned, going 'yasss' quietly to himself.

"But don't forget kiddos, there's a lot of walking involved tonight" Patton said, getting a nod in support from Thomas. The others sighed, having resigned to their fate a long time ago.

They all fell into a comfortable silence after that. Thomas walked upfront with Roman, leading the way for the group. Damien and Remus walked behind them, holding hands with Damien gripping tightly as to not lose Remus again. Virgil walked just behind the couple, staying close to calm himself as the streets began to get busier. Damien and Remus knew he was there but didn't say anything and let him stay as close as he was so they could keep an eye on him. Patton and Logan walked behind the group, swinging their hands back and forth between themselves as they kept an eye on the group.

"Pat" Logan said quietly, getting his husbands attention,

"Hm? What is it Lo?" The other man answered, staying as quiet as Logan was,

"I'm just asking if you have noticed Virgil's behaviour the past couple of hours" The dark-haired boy said, glancing at the younger boy in front and then back to his husband. Patton furrowed his eyebrows before nodding,

"I have...but I didn't say anything because I didn't think anyone noticed"

Logan nodded, "Maybe something happened between him and Roman? They're not acting like they usually do and have done for years"

Patton shrugged, "I guess you're right. I'll ask Roman when we're at the restaurant and you can ask Virgil...unless you wanna talk to Roman?"

Logan shook his head, "No, I'll talk to Virgil"

Patton nodded and that was final. They paid attention to the group in front and noticed they were approaching a road. Logan did not fail to notice the fact that Virgil's shoulders were tensed now.

<~>

16:47 PM • 08 Nov 2019

Pizza hut was surprisingly relatively empty. It had taken them about forty-five minutes to get to Piccadilly Circus Station and from there a further ten minutes to get to the restaurant. When they were sat down and comfortable at a table they ordered, and all simultaneously heaved a sigh of relief to be off their feet.

Logan waited for a while, silently watching how Virgil interacted with Roman before eventually getting up and announcing he was going to the bathroom and requesting for Virgil to come with him. Despite his confusion, Virgil followed – but he had a rough idea of what their conversation was going to be.

Once inside the bathroom, Logan locked the door and, begrudgingly, leaned on one of the sinks, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked up at Virgil and raised an eyebrow at the younger boy,

"I have the slight feeling that you overheard me and Patton earlier. Please let me know if that is true"

Virgil took a moment before he nodded slightly. Logan sighed, "Okay, go on. Tell me what happened between you and Roman"

Virgil sighed and let his shoulders drop, knowing that he wouldn't be judged by Logan for whatever he said.

"I...my crush reared its ugly head again" Virgil admitted, and Logan was, truthfully, only slightly surprised. He didn't think that Virgil would admit to it or even acknowledge his own crush. Logan only nodded as a sign for Virgil to continue,

"Well...he asked me how I knew Spanish and so I told him when I started learning...that then lead to him asking if I started learning it because of him and-" Virgil cut himself off, moving his arms around himself before continuing, "...I admitted to learning it because of him. I told him all about how I felt left out and what made me want to learn and I expected him to be unhappy with me but then he hugged me and then the crush I've been trying to supress, and though I was managing, decided to make its presence known and now I don't know how to act around him and I'm sure he's probably picked up on it and now most likely hates me!"

Logan didn't respond to Virgil's word vomit straight away, letting Virgil firstly calm down a little before he began to process Virgil's words. When he had processed them, Logan smiled at Virgil and watched how Virgil calmed a little more,

"Well, I would first like to say that Roman most definitely does _not _hate you and that you have nothing to worry about. Also, he is more than likely honoured he is the main reason you decided to learn his language" Logan said

"How?! How do you know that? You don't!" Virgil exclaimed, tensing up again. Logan shook his head and got up from leaning on the sink, walking over to Virgil and gently taking the younger into his arms,

"I do know. You forget that I am friends with the both of you and that I have known you both long enough to understand the two of you respectively. You act and say certain things around Roman and he reciprocates in the same way and vice versa – so I'm sure that means that proves he doesn't hate you. Don't you think so?"

Virgil didn't respond immediately but eventually Logan felt Virgil nod into his chest and the taller boy smiled, "Now. When we go out there just act normally around Roman and I'm sure he will do the same. His recent actions have most likely been a response to the defensive way you have been acting around him. If you go back to treating him like you were yesterday, then he will do the same. I promise...okay Virgil?"

"Okay..." Virgil said as he pulled out of the hug. Logan gave the younger boy one last comforting smile before guiding him out of the bathroom and back to the table where the food was just arriving. Patton had moved from where he was sat next to Damien to where he was sat opposite Roman on the end of the table, so Logan took the seat between Damien and his husband and Virgil was left to sit between the two Cassidy twins.

They remained at the restaurant for a further hour before wrapping up and setting off on their walk down the steadily busying street. Logan smiled at Patton as they walked behind the group again.

"Did you talk to Roman?" Logan asked. Patton nodded,

"How did your talk with Virgil go?" Patton asked, tightening his grip on Logan's hand.

"I'll tell you tonight when we get back to the hotel" Logan stated and Patton nodded again before kissing the top of Logan's head and beginning to swing their arms again. 


	17. Day Five - Disney Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? That's new. Probably won't happen again but we can hope. I wanted to make up for the two days I didn't post so enjoy the chapters. It's also late where I live so please ignore any errors until I fix them.

18:32 PM • 08 Nov 2019

**Patton Marley **@AcardigancladMarley

[selfie.jpg] Off to the Disney Store near Oxford Street!

_18:32 PM • 08 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_**9171 **Likes • **4162 **Retweets_

[

<~>

The group had been walking for a good amount of time now, but they were making decent ground considering the store was quite a distance from the restaurant. Damien and Remus were still walking together, as were Logan and Patton, but Roman had moved from being by Thomas to being beside Virgil. As a result of this, Virgil had distanced himself a little from Damien and gravitated towards staying close to Roman's side, momentarily ignoring his previous feelings and instead focussing on not being separated from their group. Roman picked up on Virgil's semi-nervousness and left his hand unoccupied just in case. He was right to do so because a little while later Roman found his hand clutched tightly in Virgil's as the younger refused to let go.

Thinking back to his discussion with Patton he realised that he would have to say something to Virgil sooner or later – Patton had convinced him to talk to Virgil about what had happened earlier that day and judging by Virgil's current actions, sooner was better rather than later. Glancing up, Roman noticed Remus looking back at them over his shoulder and watched as his brother scanned them both, glancing down at their intertwined hands and smiling to himself before turning back around and including himself in Thomas and Damien's conversation.

Eventually, they arrived at the Disney store and Roman's face positively lit up. His eyes sparkled and his smile was wide as he looked at the exterior of the store, all lit up and looking magical. He saw a flash off to his right but chose to ignore it in favour of looking at the window displays. After a while he recovered and glanced around, noticing everyone talking. Everybody minus Virgil who was still stood by his side, holding his hand and waiting patiently for him. They looked at each other in silence, neither one knowing who should speak first.

"Come on kiddos! We're going in now" Patton called, jolting them into moving and they walked over to meet them.

"Is this the only store you guys want to visit?" Thomas asked, typing something on his phone.

"Basically" Damien said, glancing at the others for confirmation. The others all nodded, and Thomas hummed,

"Well I suppose we can spend as much time as we like in here until it closes then. So Roman, go wild" Thomas said, grinning at the younger Cassidy twin. Roman grinned back before moving into the store, Virgil being pulled along behind him.

"Those two are gonna have a field day in there" Damien said, and Logan chuckled,

"No doubt"

"See you guys!" Remus called as he sprinted off, Damien not far behind.

The other three were left outside to laugh before moving inside the store themselves.

<~>

19:02 PM • 08 Nov 2019

**Remus Cassidy **@Re.Cas.Dukey

I spy a wild Roman in his natural habitat [romanisobsessed.jpg]

_19:02 PM • 08 Nov 19 • Twitter for iPhone_

_**7161 **Likes • **7512 **Retweets_

**|**

**Damien Everett **@SlimyBoiEverett

Replying to _@Re.Cas.Dukey_

I got some of Virgil too [decisionsdecisions.jpg] [hashedecided.jpg] [nohehasnt.jpg]

**Roman Cassidy **@Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to @_Re.Cas.Dukey_

[damienandremusbeingweird.mp4]

**Remus Cassidy **@Re.Cas.Dukey

Replying to _@Ro.Cas.Dukey_

Hey! Take that down

**Roman Cassidy **@Re.Cas.Dukey

Replying to _@Re.Cas.Dukey_

Nope!

<~>

20:37 PM • 08 Nov 2019

"How we spent hours in there I do not know. I was only joking when I said that earlier" Thomas said as they left the store with bags full of stuff – mainly stuffed toys. Roman was still giggling at who knows what but it must have been funny because eventually Virgil started laughing too and soon both the youngest were in fits of giggles.

"Never underestimate us Thomas. We could have stayed in there until closing if we wanted to" Patton said, zipping up his coat and helping Logan with his scarf. Thomas just shook his head at them while smiling to himself. He pulled out his phone again and checked something before slipping it back in his pocket.

"Now I know it isn't that appealing but...we have to make the trek back to the tube station now" Thomas said to which both Cassidy twins groaned loudly.

<~>

"Goodnight kiddos!" Patton said as he left Roman and Virgil's room. He typed a quick goodnight to Damien and Remus before entering his own room. Logan was already curled up in their shared bed by the time he got in and he kicked off his slippers before climbing in too.

"So, what did Virgil say earlier?" He asked. Logan turned to face him and adjusted the pillow as he thought back,

"He said that his crush-"

"He admitted to that?"

"Yes. He said that his crush, and I quote, 'reared its ugly head'. He said he told Roman the reason why he learned Spanish and then he started fretting about Roman hating him because of that"

Patton frowned at that, "What did you say?"

"I said that he has nothing to worry about and assured him that Roman does not hate him. What did you say to Roman?"

"I just told him that he should speak to Virgil about what happened in their room earlier – did Virgil tell you about that? – and that there is a reason Virgil was acting that way that wasn't his fault. I only managed to convince him to do that before you and Virgil came back" Patton stated. Logan blinked,

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realise.."

"It's fine, I managed to tell him what was important, and he seemed a lot better afterwards. Virgil did too I noticed"

"Yes, he was. So overall I think we were successful in our endeavour"

"Yeah, we were"

Anything else to be said was cut off by a yawn from both men which caused them to giggle at one another before settling down and curling up together under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [selfie.jpg] - An picture taken by Thomas of the whole group. Damien and Remus are stood behind him with Virgil directly behind them. Logan, Patton and Roman are stood at the back with Roman the furthest away from Virgil.
> 
> [romanisobsessed.jpg] - A shot of Roman with his arms full of stuffed toys. In the background Virgil can be seen looking indecisive.
> 
> [decisionsdecisions.jpg] - A close up image of Virgil being indecisive. He holds two stuffed toys in his hands and seems to be looking between the two repeatedly, trying to figure out which one to get.
> 
> [hashedecided.jpg] - An image of Virgil going to put one back on the shelf.
> 
> [nohehasn't.jpg] - A picture of Virgil with both toys back in his hands again.
> 
> [damienandremusbeingweird.mp4] - A video of Damien and Remus poking their heads around an display and pulling faces at one another causing them to giggle. They do this a couple times in the video but it can be assumed it was happening longer than the time of the video because they were giggling when the video started. In the background, Virgil can be seen face palming while Logan, Patton and Thomas watch from a distance, too far away for the phone to see their facial expressions.


	18. Day Six - Part One

07:12 AM • 09 Nov 2019

Roman yawned loudly as he rolled over. He swung his arm out over the edge of the bed and cursed when he smacked the table beside it and knocked his phone off the edge. Sighing, he leaned down to pick his phone up off the floor but soon found himself sliding off the edge until he was left dangling awkwardly off the bed and resting on his arms on the floor. He stayed there for a moment, wondering what the heck just happened, before someone coughed above him. Craning his neck awkwardly, he looked up to see Virgil peering over the edge of his own bed looking at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" Virgil asked quietly, voice sounding hoarse.

"Well, I was retrieving my phone off the floor after I knocked it off the nightstand. But I find myself stuck now" Roman stated. Virgil chuckled but stopped when he broke into a coughing fit. The younger boy leaned back and covered his mouth with his sleeve as he coughed violently. Despite his situation, Roman looked at the other boy with concern.

"Oh, stop that" Virgil said, brushing off Roman's expression, "Do you need any help Princey?"

Roman was quiet for a moment before he dropped his head and mumbled a faint, "Yes" so Virgil moved to the other side of the bed and swung his legs off the edge. He padded around the bed and observed Roman's position, trying to decide which was the best way to move him.

"Erm, why don't I guide your legs down off the bed until you're fully laid in the gap and you can get yourself out after that" Virgil suggested.

"Well, we have no other options so I guess that could work" Roman shrugged – well, it was supposed to be shrugging, but it didn't really work considering he was putting all of his weight onto his arms.

A couple of minutes later, Roman found himself laid on the floor in the small gap between the beds and he couldn't see what Virgil was doing but he could tell he was laughing – if the faint wheezing was anything to go by. Virgil was cut short however, because he began coughing again. He sighed and sniffed before disappearing into the bathroom for some tissue.

Between the beds, Roman sighed, "It is _way _too early for this", before wiggling his way out of the gap backwards.

<~>

09:17 AM • 09 Nov 2019

_UWU sent a message to The Birds Work For The Bourgeoisie **OPEN**_

_UWU_

Patton is wondering if you all want to go out to breakfast in about an hour

_SlimyBoiEverett_

Sure

_ThomasSanders_

Yeah, why not. It's the last full day here for you guys

_UWU_

Roman and Virgil, what about you two?

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

I would but Virge is ill

_V.AveREE_

I've caught a cold Roman, I'm not dying. I'll be there Logan

_UWU_

Are you sure Virgil? We can all order some food and simply eat in one of the hotel rooms if that would be better for you.

_V.AveRee_

I'm sure Lo. I'll just wrap up extra today

_SlimyBoiEverett_

You better, otherwise I'm not letting you leave that hotel room

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

[virgilwheeze.mp4]

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

Okay the teach, what time do we need to be at your room for?

_UWU_

At about ten past ten

_Ro.Cas.Princey_

Okay see you then

<~>

10:02 AM • 09 Nov 2019

"Virgil" Roman said, loud enough for Virgil to hear him from the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to borrow one of my jackets?" He asked, looking at Virgil's patched jacket sat on the younger's bed, "You can wear it under your patched one. It's just so the others don't worry"

Virgil exited the bathroom and studied the jacket Roman was holding. He sniffed before coughing once, "Sure. Thanks, Princey"

Roman smiled at him as he handed it over to him and headed over to stand near the door, joined a couple of minutes later by the other boy. They shared a quick smiled before leaving the hotel room and heading down the hall to Patton and Logan's room, seeing Damien and Remus already outside and waiting for the couple inside to be ready to leave and meet with Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [virgilwheeze.mp4] - A video of Virgil sat on his bed and giggling at Damien's message. That doesn't last long however because his laughs quickly turn into wheezing, and eventually he starts coughing.


	19. Day Six - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update. I won't be able to work on the next chapter until Saturday where I can hopefully finish up this story and move onto writing what I have planned for Virgil's birthday on the 19th. Enjoy!

10:31 AM • 09 Nov 2019

Half past ten found the group sat around a table tucked into the corner of one of Thomas' favourite cafes in the area. Due to the space being so small, they soon found themselves laughing over little mishaps that happened as a result of being practically shoulder to shoulder. Thomas assured them that despite the lack of space, the food was amazing and that they would all really enjoy it. They all took great comfort in knowing that.

"So Virgil, what did you end up buying yesterday?" Damien asked, turning a little to face the youngest who was sat next to Roman in the corner. Virgil glanced up at him before pulling his phone out. He tapped on the camera roll app and once he had found the photo, he passed his phone to Damien, asking if Damien could keep it private from the others.

Damien agreed and looked down at the phone. His face softened instantly, and he smiled widely at what was on the screen. It was a picture of Roman, half asleep and lazily smiling at the camera, holding his hand up in a 'V' sign. He was buried in his covers, but Damien could just about make out that he was curled around a plushie of the beast from the iconic Disney movie. Damien felt Remus moving even closer to him to lean on his shoulder to look over it, so he quickly locked the screen and handed the phone back over to Virgil.

"Good choice" Damien winked, and Virgil smiled slightly at him. Damien ignore Remus' pouting from where he was leaning on his shoulder, having not moved despite not being able to see the phone, so he reached up and buried his tattooed hand in Remus' hair, smiling as the boy nuzzled into it.

<~>  
  


11:14 AM • 09 Nov 2019

After breakfast, Virgil was instructed by Logan to go back to the hotel, take some medicine and take a nap because Logan felt the beginnings of a temperature when he checked at the café. Roman volunteered to go back to the hotel room with Virgil and keep an eye on him and so, after a quick trip to a nearby shop to buy some medicine, Virgil and Roman found themselves heading back to the hotel around the corner while the others headed to Thomas' house where Virgil and Roman would join them later.

Virgil downed the water Roman gave him when they reached the hotel room and immediately crawled into bed, curling around a Jack Skellington plush Roman had bought for him yesterday. Roman made sure Virgil was tucked in so he wouldn't be cold and then threw one of his own jackets across Virgil's shoulders over the blanket to try and warm him up more. After checking Virgil was comfortable, Roman sat on his own bed and pulled out his phone, opening YouTube and glancing over at Virgil's bed every so often. Roman relaxed slightly more when the shivers stopped, and he could hear Virgil's steady breathing – telling him Virgil was asleep. After a quick message to Patton updating him on Virgil's condition, he put his headphones in and let himself be distracted for a little while.


	20. Day Six - Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers block sucks.

14:11 PM • 09 Nov 2019

Virgil woke to the sound of the shower running and Roman's faint humming coming from inside the bathroom. He sniffed, found that his nose was blocked and sighed. Looking to the bedside table he saw a box of tissues, probably left there by Roman, so he pulled one out and blew his nose. Picking up his phone, he unlocked it and checked his notifications.

** _Messages _ ** _– 13:53 PM – Dad (Patton)_

_Hiya Kiddo! How are you feeling? **OPEN**_

** _Messages – _ ** _12:43 PM – Eden_

_[Image] Look who's missing you **OPEN**_

Virgil studied them both for a minute before deciding he should check Eden's message before Patton's. He opened the messages app and laughed slightly when he saw the image she had sent him. It was his kitten Lucy. She was lying spread out on her back and looked to be batting at Eden's phone. Virgil had only had Lucy for about two years, and he had left her in his sister's care while he was away in London for the week.

_V.AveREE_

Is she behaving okay for you?

_Eden.Avery_93_

Heeeey Lil bro

_Eden.Avery_93_

Yeah, she's behaving really well. She's getting along good with Jezza-May too so that's a bonus. How are you btw? Roman said you were ill

_V.AveREE_

It's just a cold E, I'll live.

_Eden.Avery_93_

That's what you think. Anyway, when do you get back? I forgot what day you said it was

_V.AveREE_

What do you mean, 'that's what you think?'. And we travel home tomorrow

_Eden.Avery_93_

You know Damien will murder you if you don't wrap up. That's all. Now, I have to go because I gotta feed the cats. Love you lil bro

_V.AveREE_

Yes, don't forget to feed my cat. And I'll see you soon, love you too

"What'cha smiling at?" Roman asked as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel over his head. Virgil turned to face him and then waved his phone, showing him Eden's contact photo. Roman nodded and sat on his own bed, "Patton messaged you earlier, but you were asleep"

"I know. I'm about to message him back now" Virgil said before directing his attention back to his phone. Patton got back to him pretty quickly and asked when they would both be at Thomas' house, providing Virgil felt well enough to leave the hotel. Virgil told him they'd be about an hour and that he felt fine, only needing to wrap up a little more when leaving.

Virgil rolled out of his bed and dragged himself to the bathroom to get ready. In the room, Roman got his jacket out for Virgil again and left it lying with Virgil's clothes on the younger's bed. When Virgil exited the bathroom, he made a beeline for his bed, scooping up the clothes and returning to the bathroom. Roman smiled and shook his head before moving around the room to gather Virgil's things and make their beds.

<~>

"Hey kiddos!" Patton called from the living room as Virgil and Roman entered the house. They walked down the hall and into the living room, dropping down onto Thomas' couch.

"Hey Padre" Roman greeted, "What have you guys been doing while we've been gone?"

"Not much. We were just watching some movies and stuff" Patton answered, "In fact, we're about to start another one so you're right on time"

"Oh, what are we watching?" Virgil asked, just as Remus barrelled into the room with bottles of diet coke.

"Pirates of the Caribbean!" The older twin exclaimed, dropping into Damien's lap where his boyfriend was sat in the armchair.

"Sound cool" Virgil said, sinking back into the couch and swinging his legs up so they were in Roman's lap. Roman rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as Thomas brought up the movie on the screen. They didn't even get twenty minutes into the movie before Remus was piping up and setting off a debate between them all.

"Unpopular opinion but Cutler Beckett is better than Will Turner" Remus said. He sat and listened as all of them, even Logan, started protesting. Remus just grinned and leaned back into Damien's chest, smiling at the chaos he's caused.

<~>

They managed to get through the movie eventually, having calmed down when Remus said he was joking with his earlier comment. After watching Pirates of the Caribbean, they moved on to watching the Heathers movie which somehow lead to them blasting the songs from the musical. All of them had been part of the theatre group for some time in high school so they could say they were all pretty big fans of the musical. Especially when their school did a production of it one year. They didn't care about the neighbours as they all belted out the lyrics to 'Beautiful' and jumped around Thomas' living room on the couches.

<~>

17:23 PM • 09 Nov 2019

**Remus Cassidy **@Re.Cas.Dukey

[romanistheatrenerd.jpg] [logancansing.mp4] [ohsocanpatton.mp4] [virgilandroman.jpg]

_17:23 PM _•_ 09 Nov 19 _•_ Twitter for iPhone_

**_7262 _**_Likes _•_ **6151 **Retweets_

/

**Roman Cassidy **@Ro.Cas.Princey

Replying to _@Re.Cas.Dukey_

[remusanddamien.mp4] [thomasdamienremuscandystore.mp4] [virgilmeanttobeyours.mp4]

<~>

Once they had calmed down from their past hour of none stop singing, Thomas' ordered them food and they all decided to eat at the table instead of in the living room like they did the last time they ate at Thomas'.

"Hey Roman" Virgil said. Roman turned to look at him,

"Yeah?"

"I need you to stop at my parent's house before you drop me home tomorrow. I have to pick up Lucy"

"Okay" Roman nodded before directing his attention back to his food. Thomas looked at him curiously,

"Who's Lucy?"

"She's my cat" Virgil stated, "Cutest thing ever"

Thomas' jaw dropped, "You have at cat?! And you didn't tell me?"

"I thought I did"

"You didn't! Do you have a picture of her? I wanna see"

Virgil laughed slightly and pulled his phone out of his pocket, pulling up a picture of Lucy for Thomas to look at. Thomas took the phone and practically squealed at the photo. Lucy was a black Persian cat and on the photo she was as fluffy as she could get.

"Awwww" Thomas said after a while, "Too cute"

Virgil smiled, "I know. She's my baby"

"How old is she?"

"She's two years old"

"Awww" Thomas said again, "I want to see her when I come to visit you guys in Florida"

"You will, she's only with my sister for this week so she'll be at home when you visit"

"Yay!"

The others at the table chuckled at Thomas' behaviour but couldn't agree more with how adorable Lucy was.

<~>

20:09 PM • 09 Nov 2019

**Patton Marley **@AcardigancladMarley

Flying home tomorrow!

_20:09 PM _•_ 09 Nov 19 _•_ Twitter for iPhone_

**_8161 _**_Likes _•_ **6141 **Retweets_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [romanistheatrenerd.jpg] – An image of Roman cheering at the album cover for the Heathers soundtrack on Spotify.
> 
> [logancansing.mp4] – A video of Logan singing along to Freeze Your Brain
> 
> [ohsocanpatton.mp4] – A video of Logan and Patton singing along to Freeze Your Brain together
> 
> [virgilandroman.jpg] – A picture of Roman trying to pull Virgil up off the couch to sing along
> 
> [remusanddamien.mp4] – A video of the couple singing along to Dead Girl Walking
> 
> [thomasremusanddamiencandystore.mp4] – A video of the three of them strutting up and down Thomas’ living room while singing along to Candy Store. Virgil and Roman can be heard cackling in the background as Damien kicks his leg up.
> 
> [virgilmeanttobeyours.mp4] – A video of Virgil finally singing along to Meant to Be Yours while Roman stands there pretending to be Veronica. Remus is acting as the door and is giggling uncontrollably as he does so, swaying in his spot.


	21. Day Seven - Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And its done. Finished. Complete. Whatever you want to say. I want to personally say thanks for reading this. I've enjoyed writing this and even though it was supposed to be a week long thing, I'm happy with the way it turned out. This was my first multi-chapter work in a while where I hadn't waited until it was done to post the entire thing and I like the direction it took. Next up in the series is something for Virgil's birthday on the 19th so I more than likely won't post until then. Thanks for reading!

03:43 AM • 10 Nov 2019

Virgil rocked back and forth on his heels as they waited in the queue to go through security. He _hated _airport security. He always had the nagging fear that the scanner would beep and then he'd be separated from his friends and everything would go wrong an-

He was jolted out of his thoughts by someone taking his hand. He momentarily tensed but soon relaxed when he realised it was only Roman. Roman squeezed it lightly before guiding him forward to where the rest of the group had moved to. Damien patted his shoulder when they approached before smiling at Roman. "Thanks" He mouthed to which Roman nodded.

Once they had emptied their electronics into the trays, they began to move through one by one. Virgil still eyed it warily. Damien noticed this and tapped him on the shoulder,

"I'll go through before you and Roman can go through after you, so you aren't last" He said. Virgil considered it for a moment before nodding slowly. Damien squeezed his shoulder before walking through the scanner slowly, showing Virgil there was nothing to worry about.

Roman nudged him forward and Virgil held his breath as he walked through. Nothing happened. When Virgil reached Damien and Remus, he let out the breath and turned to watch as Roman walked through. He passed through fine too and Virgil waited until he reached them before grabbing his hand again. Roman didn't seem to mind and let him hold on to it for the rest of the way through security.

<~>

"Virgil" Patton called, "What do you want to eat?"

"Um...just a sandwich" Virgil answered, "Please"

"Okay! Do you want a specific one or just any?"

"Just any" Virgil said before turning himself slightly to lean on Roman. Roman adjusted to make Virgil more comfortable and handed his spare jacket to Virgil. Virgil took it and put it on before settling against Roman again.

"I can't wait to see my bed" Remus said from his spot across from them. They looked at him and he was lying across the metal chairs awkwardly. Logan was sat by his head, looking at him curiously but saying nothing, "Hey Lo, when's the flight?"

Logan looked at his watch quickly before answering, "Not for another two hours I'm afraid"

Remus groaned and stretched out further across the bench. Virgil chuckled before muttering to Roman, "You wouldn't think he was twenty-four, would you?"

Roman shook his head, "Not upon first meeting him. But once you get to know him you find it is part of his charm. Believe me, I've lived with it for twenty years of my life"

Virgil shrugged, "I suppose"

"Hey kiddos" Patton said as he and Damien returned with the food and drinks, "Virgil, I got you ham and cheese"

"Nice" Virgil smiled as he took the sandwich and his water off Patton. Patton handed out the rest of the food while Damien handed out drinks before they both sat down beside their respective partners and began eating their own food.

After eating, they went to check out the different stores dotted around the waiting area. Damien and Remus went into WHSmith empty handed and came out with one carrier bag filled with just chocolate and another filled with books and magazines to read on the flight. The rest of the time was spent goofing about by the benches before the intercom announced that their gate was open, and they were able to board.

On the plane, Roman sat by the window with Virgil sat next to him. Damien and Remus mirrored that on the opposite side and since there was only three per row, Logan sat on the row with Roman and Virgil and Patton sat across the aisle with Remus and Damien. After the flight safety routine was finished, Virgil pulled Roman's jacket tighter around his torso and held Roman's hand, leaning on his shoulder and closing his eyes. Over his head, Roman and Logan smiled at each other, thankful that Virgil was calm enough to go to sleep for a while, having sensed his anxiousness all day.

"Wake me up in a couple of hours, okay" Virgil mumbled. Roman smiled and leaned his head on Virgil's closing his own eyes,

"Okay"


End file.
